Hermione's Diaries
by ginny-weasley77803
Summary: This is an account of what happens after Hermione's 5th year, and is planned to be just one in a series of multiply charcters' diaries. I suck at summeries. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not OWN any part of Harry Potter. I only own the characters I ad in.   
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. It is the first in a series I plan on doing.  
  
I plan on doing diaries of many Harry Potter Characters. I hope you read and review them all :)  
  
Chapter 1: The 1st day of the summer holiday after Hermione's 5th year  
  
"Saturday,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey, I know I haven't written to you much, during this past school year, because I know  
  
the events that I have been through will be as a permeant video in my mermory, there was no need  
  
to write them. When I departed from the train station Harry seemed okay. He has been so depressed  
  
since Sirius's death. Everyone has been very upset,but I know Harry feels it the worst. No one  
  
else will ever miss Sirius as much as Harry will, except maybe for his best friend Professor   
  
Lupin. I hope very much that the muggles treat Harry ok. For the sake that he might do something  
  
exterme or the order may take matters into their own hands, and all be prsoicuted for muggle  
  
attacks or something. This whole ordeal is very distressing.   
  
I am begining to doubt Ron will ever return my feelings.I have liked him ever since the  
  
first time I saw him on the train to Hogwarts. He is such a cutie. I know he most likely doesn't  
  
like me or he wouldn't keep fighting with me like he does. I don't know how I ever made it   
  
through last year. All my owls, being Harry's Consleour and fighting with Ron, fighting death  
  
eaters, Umbridge. It was horriable. Today was a nice relaxing day. Nothing to worry about. I  
  
lounged around today watching television (which I would never normally do, but I thought I   
  
deserved a well earned Break from all the hassle.) ,I didn't even begin on my homework. This  
  
surprised my parents so much that they asked me what was wrong. MY parents are blind to the fact  
  
of all the stress I have been under. Sure they know about the O.W.L.s but they know nothing of  
  
the deaths, the deatheaters, or even Lord Voldermort. I have no one to tell about how much I   
  
fancy Ron, or to talk to about how scared I am. I absolutely wish I could just tell Ron how much  
  
I like him, but he would most likely totally laugh at me and tell me ""mione its 'bout time you  
  
get a sense of humor." I wish he wasn't so imature. He always acts so big and brave, but I know  
  
for a fact that he was scared when we were fighting the deatheaters. It's not healthy for him to  
  
keep all his feelings locked away. What am I saying? I do the same exact thing. And for all I   
  
know he could confide in his father, or a brother, or even Harry. I hate being the only girl in  
  
our trio. It can be so uncomfortable some times. Because they certainly don't understand me, and  
  
I may be intelligent, but the most intelligent female in the world couldn't understand a male's   
  
mind, and they say that we're complicated. HA! Now that's funny. Well, diary I think I am going   
  
to bed.   
  
_Hermione Granger_____ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sunday   
  
"Good morning Diary,  
  
I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed that I saw Ron sitting in his room  
  
head in his hands crying. I think, or maybe hope that I had this dream because I am so worried   
  
about him. I wonder weather or not I should write Mrs.Weasley and find out how he is doing.  
  
Oh, Hold on diary there is an owl at my window. Wow. That was weird I was thinking about writing  
  
Mrs. Weasley and she wrote me lol. Let me get some glue and I'll past it in here, I need to keep  
  
track of all my memories so that I can one day share them with my childern.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope your holiday is off to a good start, dear. I must ask you something though.  
  
DO you know what is wrong with Ron? Last night Auther and myself were getting ready for bed and   
  
we heard some strange sound coming from Ron's room, and Auther went to see what it was. When he   
  
went in he just cracked the door, and said he saw Ron crying. He didn't say anything because he  
  
didn't want to embrass him. Hermione do you know what is wrong with him? Well, hope to hear from  
  
you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Mrs. Weasley.'  
  
Oh, my. Was I really seeing Ron in my dream? This is scary. I really hope he is okay. I'm  
  
not surprised that he is upset. Anyone would be upset after all that happened. I wish I could do  
  
something to help him. I know I'll write him, but het wait I can't. Then he'll know his dad seen  
  
him crying. I'll just write 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review RonandHermy. Even though the title of this fanfiction is Hermione's Diary,  
  
I have also decided to include Ron's Diary. Hope you guys like it read and review please. Well,   
  
here is chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Ron's Dairy ( the first day of the summer holidays)  
  
"Saturday  
  
Journal,  
  
This last year at Hogwarts has been so stressful. I don't think things at Hogwarts will  
  
ever be the same, as it was before this year. Nothing will. Soon we are going to the O.H.Q., I   
  
don't think I can stand it. Sirius hasn't been dead long, but everyone misses him. Even mum,  
  
although she won't admit it. I heard her crying one night on dad's shoulder saying how horriable  
  
she felt for tresting Sirius like she had. Harry ofcourse is very upset, and I heard that he   
  
totally destroyed Dumbledore's office toward the end of last term. Hermione hasn't really said  
  
anything, but I know she misses him, and is also mourning his death. Hermione is something else.  
  
I feel so awful for fighting with her all year. It was always over the most stupid stuff too.'  
  
She probally thinks I'm some kind of Malfoy in the making or something, and I wouldn't blame her."  
  
Ron's quill ran out of ink and his bottle of ink was empty.He plundered through his   
  
school stuff, he found no ink, he plundered through all his draws and things: he found no ink.  
  
Which made his thoughts turn to another problem that lay consantly on his mine. The fact that   
  
his family was poor.HIs family was the poorest magical family he knew, or any family for that   
  
fact. He hated being so poor. Then he thought to himself "If Percy was here, he'd have a bottle  
  
of ink I could borrow." He then put his head in his hands. That was the first time he cried in  
  
God only knows how long.He hadn't cried when his brother disowned the family, he didn't cry when  
  
they faught the deatheaters, he didn't even think to cry when he was an absolutely terriable  
  
qudditch player and the slytherins had made up that terriable King Weasley song, but now he was  
  
crying he wasn't excatly crying for any certain reason. He was crying because of everything that  
  
had happened over the last year, and because he didn't think Hermione would ever like him the way  
  
he liked her. About thirty minutes later he stood up wiped his tears and walked down stairs into  
  
his dad's office and got a bottle of ink out of the dresses. He knew his dad wouldn't mind. He   
  
looked up at a photograph on the wall it had a lot of the memebers of the order on it including  
  
Sirius and his parents. Then a thought hit him what if his parents died in the order the same   
  
way Sirius did. He didn't know where he and Ginny would go, who would take care of them.   
  
Ron heard something behind him and turned quickly around, it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Gin. What you doing up so late?" Ron said to his sister dully.  
  
"I was coming to look for some ink. I was writting and ran out, and I couldn't find any  
  
in my room." Ginny said wondering why her brother looked as he had been crying.  
  
"Thats funny, because thats why I was down here too, and I need something to drink."  
  
Ron said holding up the bottle of ink. Ginny smiled and said   
  
"Where butterbears do sound good so let's go get some." Ginny said turning and walking  
  
toward the kitchen. Ron followed her. Ginny opened the fridge and saw there was only two butter  
  
beers left. She grabbed them and gave one to Ron. They sat down at the table.   
  
"Ron, I've been thinking. What would happen to us if,well if mum and dad.." Ginny couldn't  
  
finish her words. She couldn't stand to think about her parents dieing, much less say it.  
  
"You don't have to finish, Gin. I know what you're saying, and I have been thinking   
  
about it, and I wish I could be a good older brother and tell you that everything would be ok,  
  
but I can't. After next year I will be adult, you have 2 years, I know that everything will work  
  
out.Everything will be okay. Everything always works out.Doesn't it?" Ron said staring down at  
  
his butterbeer. He could tell that his sister was holding back tears. He placed a comforting hand  
  
on her shoulder.   
  
"Gin, everything will be okay. I promise." Ron said. Ginny smiled and then said "Can we   
  
change the subject?"  
  
"Yes, we can,what do you want to talk about?" ROn said agreeing that they should change '  
  
the subject.  
  
"Have you ever aplogized to Hermione for being such a jerk last year?" Gin said hoping  
  
she wasn't butting into a subject her brother didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Do you think I should aplogize?" Ron asked rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yea because it is obvious you like her." Gin said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I will consider telling her whenI see her next time." Ron said. Ginny yawned.  
  
"Yea, I'm tired too." Ron said throughing his empty butterbeer bottle away, then grabbing  
  
Ginny's and tossinf it too. "So why don't we go to asleep?"  
  
They both went up to bed. They both lay awake pondering everything that had happened over the   
  
last year. 


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't gotten many reviews, I am begining to get discouraged. I am planning to discontiue this  
  
Facfiction, if I do not recieve more reviews. SO please Read and REVIEW. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sunday  
  
Journal,   
  
I want to write Hermione and tell her how sorry I am, and that I shouldn't have been an  
  
ass most of last year, but she will most likely laugh at me and asked me if I lost a bet to my  
  
brothers. I want to tell her. I'm going to write her an owl, I'll just ask how everything is   
  
going on her holiday, and I'll ask her if she and her family have any plans for this summer."  
  
Ron pulled out the bottle of ink from under his bed, it was the one he took from his   
  
dad's office last night. And wrote the following owl the HErmione  
  
"Hermione,  
  
How is your holiday going so far? Mine is okay, kind of boring without Fred and  
  
George around, but its been ok. I was wondering do you have any plans, if not I would like to   
  
invite you to my house, for part of the summer, of course I will be inviting Harry also. Well,  
  
write back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron."  
  
Ron walked across his room where Pig was very hyper and bouncing around his cage. He  
  
dreaded opening the cage, that owl would destroy his whole room. He opened the cage and Pig  
  
dashed out bouncing, flying into walls, the cieling and the floor. Ron sighed as he waited for  
  
Pig to calm down. About twenty minutes later he managed to catch Pig and tie the letter to his  
  
leg, and Pig flew off. He sat down on his bed once more in despair, remembering how he had   
  
recieved Pig. From Sirius. Ron couldn't believe everything that had happened over the last   
  
couple of years. He had to tell Hermione how he felt for her, for he relized in an instant, some  
  
one could be gone from your life forever.  
  
"Ron. Ginny. Could you guys come down here we need to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley shouted  
  
from downstairs. Ron slowly got up and walked downstairs , who knew what this would be about.  
  
When he got downstairs Ginny was already sitting on the sofa. Ron sat down beside her, and looked  
  
at his parents.  
  
"Ron, Ginny. Me and your mother will be going on a trip, well not a trip a mission for   
  
the order. We have already made arrangements for you to stay with the Grangers, no magic. They  
  
know about us, but that doesn't mean the whole neighborhood needs to." Mr. Weasley said with a  
  
stern voice. Ginny brusted out into tears.  
  
"Ginny." Ron said wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Calm down, just because  
  
they rather go off and risk their lives for the order, doesn't mean we still can't have a great  
  
summer."  
  
Molly stood up and quickly walked into the kitchen, Auther stood up and followed his wife  
  
to comfort her.  
  
As Ron sat there comforting his younger sister, tears ran down his face, but they weren't  
  
tears of fear or sorrow, but of anger. His blood boiled with anger. How could his parents be so  
  
stupid after knowing what You KNow who and his followers were able to do? How could they do this  
  
to him? To GInny? His blood boiled once more, no wonder Percy had disowned his family. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:   
  
Ron and Ginny were standing in the living room, with their trunks. Both with red puffy  
  
eyes.   
  
"Ron, Ginny. I promise we will be fine." Mr. Weasley said hugging both of them.  
  
"Yes, I promise we will come back, and we will be fine." Mrs.Weasley said as they heard  
  
the Granger's pull up.   
  
Hermione sat in the back seat of the Lemo. Excited about seeing Ron but also worried   
  
about how he must be feeling his parents going off on some top-secret mission for the order,  
  
then Hermione thought about how fancy of a muggle car they were arriving in. Ron had always   
  
known that Hermione's parents were well of, but she didn't think he would even know the Lemo was  
  
expensive.   
  
ROn and Ginny said goodbye to their parents and got into the Lemo. Ron sat next to HErmione  
  
and Ginny sat across from them. Hermione quickly hugged them both. She didn't know what to say  
  
or what else to do. Hermione could tell that Ginny was tired she had most likely been up all night  
  
crying. They drove in slience for a long time, and Ginny eventually laid down on the seat and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.  
  
"For what?" Ron whispered back raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That your parents are going on this mission." Hermione said.  
  
"I know me too." Ron said leaning his head on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione anwered.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such an ass last year, we were always fighting an arguing, and to tell  
  
the truth." Ron stopped he wasn't sure how to tell Hermione how he felt. Hermione looked over at  
  
him, he continued. "I was only like that because I was afriad and angry over everything going on."  
  
He had planned to tell Hermione how he felt, but he couldn't.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I understand." Hermione said holding back tears. She gave him another quick  
  
hug. But that wasn't she really wanted to do. She knew he must be about to brust out into tears,  
  
she could tell by the way he looked. She wanted to take him in her arms and hold him, to tell him  
  
everything will be alright, and evern if it doesn't turn out everything will be all right that she  
  
will always be there for him.Then she decided she had to tell him how she felt. So she just said  
  
"Ron, I like you. I have liked you since the first time I seen you on the train to Hogwarts at the  
  
begining of our first year."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. HErmione turned away thinking "That was so stupid. That was the  
  
dumbest thing I have ever done in my life.  
  
"Hermione." Ron finally managed to get out. HErmione didn't answer she just sat there in  
  
silence, warm tears streaming down her cheeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. I really hope you guys keep reading and rewvieing. :) Well, here is  
  
chapter 6 Hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron was totally shocked. He didn't even know what to say, but he had to say something.  
  
He couldn't have HErmione thinking he was being a git, when she just told him the best news of his  
  
life.  
  
"Hermione, please. Look at me." Ron said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione  
  
didn't move. She just sat there starring out of the tented window. SO Ron contiued to talk anyway.  
  
"Hermione, I know my expression when you told me that you liked me, Probally doesn't concer  
  
with what I'm about to tell you. Hermione I like you too. I was just so shocked when you told me,  
  
and how you told me."  
  
Hermione smiled. She didn't turn around because she didn't know what to say next. Ron  
  
leaned back aginst the seat he was totally confused why Hermione was still saying nothing. Hermione  
  
turned around and smiled at Ron. She scooted over closer to Ron and leaned on him and said "Ron,  
  
you are not to let my father know any of this he will kill me."  
  
Ron kind of laughed and said "Oh, really. So that isn't only true in magical families that  
  
fathers are protective over their daughters."  
  
Hermione playfully slapped Ron on the arm, then she went to leaeing on his shoulder once   
  
more.Ron begins to tickle HErmione's sides. She tries and tries to get away from him, and to hold  
  
in her laughter, after all Ginny was alseep. He tickled her until they were both out of breath  
  
from laughing. Then HErmione lay there on her back a smile on her face, Ron lays down with her,  
  
resting his head on her breast.Hermione relizes that her skirt has rose atleast 4 inches above   
  
where it should and it was only covering about an inch of her thighs.She reaches down and fixes  
  
her skirt.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron says not bothering to look up at her. They were both too comfortable.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered. Ron began to play with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks thinking nothing of the question, because he  
  
already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered as if it was a stupid question to ask in the first place, and  
  
she thought to herself "Well, I thought we were kind of already going out for the last 20 minutes."  
  
Ron began to kiss Hermione's neck.She pulled away saying "We will be at my house in about  
  
ten minutes."   
  
"Oh." Ron said sitting up. Hermione reached under her seat and pulled out a pruse. This   
  
surprised Ron,he had never thought Hermione would carry a purse. She pulled out a brush and brushed  
  
her hair. Her hair was a mess where they had been wrastling around when he tickled her. ROn watched  
  
as she brushed her hair. She was beautiful. She was the girl that he had always dreamed of. She  
  
was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.He was still very scared about his parents  
  
being on the mission, but atleast he wouldn't have to go through it alone. No matter what happened  
  
he would have Hermione. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for the great reviews.Well, I know how we all are so saddened about Sirius's death  
  
so go to this site and leave your rose http://www.acciofirebolt.com/tribute . Thanks. Well, here   
  
is chapter chapter 7. Please read and review . Hope ya like it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They walked into Hermione's huge house. Ginny looked around wide eyed with amazment.  
  
Ron looked down at his feet, his ears turning red. He couldn't believe that he was in a muggle  
  
house it was amazing. They were greeted by the Grangers. Who were nice but short worded. They  
  
explained that they were leaving for France tomorrow, and that they were trusting, Ron, Hermione,  
  
ginny, and Harry(who would arrive later on in the week.) to be on their best behaviors. And behave  
  
like mature adults.  
  
Ginny and Ron each had their own bedroom. The next morning they were eating breakfast  
  
applejacks. While Mrs. and Mr. Granger running around making sure they had got everything.After  
  
they left Ginny took a go at the muggle video games, while Ron and Hermione went up to Hermione's   
  
baclony and sat on her glider and talked.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron said playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.  
  
"Yes?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Why did we waste so much time? So much time fighting our feelongs?Running from each other?  
  
Wasting time on other people?" Ron asked looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione stood up and said "what do you mean excatly wasting time on other people? YOu are  
  
not bringing up Viktor are you? He wasn't a waste of my time." She walked over to the end of the   
  
balcony, and starred out into the sky.   
  
Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him. '  
  
"'Mione, that didn't come out right. I meant why did we waste so much time." Ron said  
  
as Hermione placed her arms over Ron's. She leaned back and said "I know, I know. It's just that  
  
I'm so frusatrated with everything that has happened, and I know you must be too. I wish you  
  
wouldn't try to act so big and bold like nothing effects you. I wish you would talk to me about  
  
how you feel."  
  
"Hermione, if you knew how I felt, and how many times I have been scared, or so upset  
  
I cried you wouldn't like me anymore. I wouldn't be the strong guy you came to love." Ron whispered  
  
into Hermione's ear. She pulled away and turned around and looked at him. She wrapped her arms   
  
losely around his neck and said "Ron, I fell in love with the real you. The you that does have emotions.  
  
I won't think any less of you if you would share your feelings with me. It takes a very brave man  
  
to tell his girlfriend how he truely feels about things." She kissed him softly on the lips. Then  
  
pulled away. He pulled her close to him, and hugged her tight, and said "Hermione, I think your  
  
the most understanding female I have met in my whole life."  
  
She smiled.She knew sooner or later she would be able to comfort him with everything.  
  
She knew he must be so upset.  
  
"It was so nice of your parents to let me and Gin stay here." He said sneaking a smell of  
  
her hair.  
  
"Yea, I was surprised." Hermione said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Hermione, I'm scared." Ron began. "I'm scared that my parents are going to die, and I'm  
  
never going to see them again." She pulled him close to her as he began to cry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 you guys, I hope ya guyz ,like it. Please Read AND review :) Even if it is a short review:) I need feed back:) Well here goes chapter 8.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
Hermione had no idea what to say. She had never seen Ron cry. Ever. Even when his father had been attacked by the serpent, he didn't cry. Ron was really scared and Hermione knew it. Hermione bit her lip thinking very hard on what to do or say.Ron broke the long silence by  
  
saying " 'Moine, do you think I'm being silly? DO you think it's just childish worries making me act this way? Or is there something to worry about?"  
  
" Ron of course there is something to worry about. Any mission for the Order is always a dangerous one. Everyone knows that, but your parents know what they are doing. They're smart. They wouldn't attempt something they thought impossible." Hermione said pulling Ron back, so he would look her in the eyes.She wiped a tear that ran down his face.  
  
"But the mission Sirius went on wasn't impossible but, he died. And he had lots of back up. He had people there to help, and he was somewhat younger than my parents too." Ron said his lips trembling.  
  
"Sirius, was fighting death eaters. Dumbledore would never send your parents to do something like that, and how do you know they don't have back up? Did you ask?" Hermione said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"No, I didn't ask. I never thought too." Ron said sitting back down on the glider. Hermione sat beside him.   
  
"Well, see. You just need to relax a bit. Why don't we get into the hot tub for awhile, or we could go for a swim?" Hermione said suggesting some ideas of things to do to help Ron relax.  
  
" 'Mione, swimming sounds okay, but what the heck is a hot tub?" Ron said totally confused.  
  
"Come on, you'll see." Hermione said standing up.   
  
"I don't have anything to go swimming in." Ron said, not wanting to mention he had never swam before.  
  
"Don't worry about that. My dad always hosts pool parties and he has bunches of swim suits in the pool house. I'll show you where they are at then I will come back up and change." Hermione said getting up, and leading Ron by the hand, into her bedroom, out the door, down the hall way, and down the stairs, through the living, dining room, kitchen, then finally out to where Ron could see a pool, and what looked like a kid's wading pool, put up higher with steam rising off of the water inside it. Then he seen what looked like a rather small house. Hermione lead him into it. She lead him through several rooms, and finally to a room, with for rather large boxes of swimsuits. One for the guys', one for the girls' one pieces, one for the girls' bikini tops, and the last for the girls' bikini bottoms.  
  
"well, just pick out any pair you like. I'm going to go change, if you want to go swimming before I get back feel free to." Hermione said turning around and walking away. She could feel Ron's eyes on her butt. She began to blush, but she kept walking at the same pace. Ron watched until she was out of site then, he bent over and started to go through the box. He chose a bair of black swimming trunks and quickly put them on. Then out of curiosity he looked through the girls' boxes. He quickly stopped that when he found a thong bottom in the last box.  
  
His ears red he went out and sat by the pool.  
  
When Hermione got back to her room she shut and locked the door,  
  
then she pulled the privacy curtaion down over the balcony door. Then she walked to her closet and looked at her selection of bating suits. There were ones of every color, stlye, and design possiable. She knew she wanted to wear a two piece she just sure which one. She finally chose a light blue one. She removed her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. "I which I wasn't so flat chested." She thought to herself. "If it wasn't aginst the rules I would do a enlargement charm." SHe changed into the suit and looked at herself.   
  
The top revealed just enough of her breast to tease the hormones, and arouse the imagionation. She turned around and looked at her bum. The suit covered it, thankfully, the suit still fit, after the eating benge she went on the first couple of days of the holidays. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks guyz for all the great reviewz, I really appraicate them. Well, here is chapter 9 Hope ya   
  
guyz like it. Read and Reviewz Pleaze.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione slowly walked down to the pool area. She relized that Ron had never seen her in  
  
a bathing suit before, and she wondered weather or not he would think she looked good. After all  
  
she does very much care what people think about her, she has just gotten used to people not   
  
thinking much of her, so she got good at acting like she didn't care. She hoped very much that  
  
Ron thought she looked good in her bikini.  
  
Ron sat down in a lounge chair. He wondered what kind of bathingsuit Hermione would wear.  
  
He knew no matter what kind of suit it was that she would look wonderful in it. He hoped she   
  
wouldn't think that he looked to skinny without his shirt on.  
  
Ron saw Hermione walk out of the kitchen door. She looked so beautiful that his mouth  
  
dropped open. She calmly walked over to him and put a hand under his chin and gentely shut his  
  
mouth, he looked good but having his mouth hang open didn't.   
  
"So do you want to swim or get into the hot tub first?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"Umm... the hot tub.I've never seen one before." Ron said willing to do nearly anything  
  
to keep Hermione finding out that he couldn't swim. He hoped that the hot tub wasn't that deep.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said getting up and walking over to what Ron thought earlier to be a heated  
  
child's wading pool.Hermione climbed in and sat down, Ron got in and sat down beside her. Hermione  
  
pressed a button and the jets came on. Ron jumped up . Hermione laughed and said "Calm down, Ron.  
  
It's just the jets. They help to relax the body."  
  
Ron sat back down.He had to admit the water was relaxing. It helped him to forget about  
  
his problems, and the fact that he might have to admit to Hermione that he couldn't swim, and   
  
that he had never been in a pool in his life, and he was 15 years old.   
  
Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and they sat in silence for awhile. Ron started  
  
to daydream about Hermione, while Hermione began to worry about when O.W.L results would come.  
  
"Ron, how do you think you did on your O.W.L.s?" Hermione said completely ruining Ron's  
  
daydream.  
  
"I dunno, good I guess." Ron said wishing that she hadn't brought up that subject, as if  
  
he didn't have enough to worry about with out worrying about his O.W.L.s' results. He hoped Hermione  
  
wouldn't spend to long on the subject. Her always worrying about school, homework, and grades   
  
were totally turn offs.  
  
"I hope I did good on mine. I'm not too sure thought. I think I missed number 58 on the   
  
charms written part." Hermione kept blabbering on until Ron began kissing her neck. She kept   
  
blabbering on for a few minutes until she began to kiss her mouth. His kiss was so soft and sweet.  
  
She loved the taste of him the way his tounge danced in her mouth. They kissed awhile then went  
  
back to sitting in silence.  
  
"Let's go for a swim." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Hermione, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" Ron asked hoping she  
  
really wouldn't laugh at him.  
  
"I won't laugh, but if it's about how I am the first peron you kissed.You don't have to  
  
say anything. I already know." Hermione said climbing out of the hot tub.  
  
"It's not about that, and how did you know? I mean how do you know that you're the first  
  
girl I've kissed?" Ron asked defensivly. He knew it was true, but he didn't think it was a very  
  
good idea to admit it.  
  
"Ron, its okay. It's nothing tp be embrassassed about. I didn't get kissed until my fourth  
  
year at Hogwarts, when Viktor kissed me." HErmione said but was interuppted by Ron saying "Why in  
  
the hell do you always have to bring him up? It never fails. Anything to do with anything and you  
  
bring up Krum." Ron said knowing they were about to have there first argument as a couple, and  
  
stepping out of the hottub.  
  
"I do not!" Hermione shouted as she began to walk away from Ron. Ron grabbed her arm, and  
  
Hermione shouted "Don't touch me you bloody idoit." And she pushed him into the deep end of the  
  
pool. Eight foot of water, and Ron was only 5"9'. Hermione kept walking away, she didn't bother to  
  
look back.   
  
Ron began struggling to keep his head above the water. Water began to slowly fill his lungs.  
  
Hermione was half way through the kitchen before she looked back, expected to see Ron following  
  
her once more, but she saw him struggling to stay above the water,fightig for his life. Without  
  
a second thought she ran to the deep end of the pool and dived in. SHe swam to Ron, and grabbed   
  
him, she knew she had to becareful: She had always heard that if someone is drowning they will  
  
take the person who tries to help them down with them. She didn't care at this moment. She didn't  
  
care it was her fault that Ron was in this situation and she was going to save him even if it   
  
meant she might die trying. She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to the edge of the pool.  
  
They both clung to the side out of breath for a few minutes. Then Hermione climbed out  
  
and helped Ron out. They sat there on the edge of the pool Hermione holding Ron close to her.   
  
She couldn't believe what just happened. She just had almost killed, almost murdered Ron. Her best  
  
friend her boyfriend the love of her life. She kept aplogizing to him as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Once Ron caught his breath he stood up and said to her "Hermione, it's over. I can't date  
  
some crazy ass female who tries to kill me. We are offically over." Then he stormed off. Hermione  
  
sat there by the edge of the pool, she pulled her knees close to her and held them. She cried, she  
  
didn't know that he couldn't swim, if she did she would have never pushed him no matter how angery  
  
she was at him. She loved him. She felt like such a horriable person. She had to go talk to him.  
  
Ron stormed up to the guest room in which he slept. He slammed his door shut, and locked  
  
it. He didn't even bother to change. He just sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
He knew Hermione most likely didn't know he couldn't swim, infact he was positive that she didn't  
  
know noone did, outside of himself, and his family of course. He cried because he loved Hermione  
  
so much, and he knew that he had just hurt her. He knew Hermione had already felt awful, because she   
  
nearly caused him to drown, but then he broke up with her. He wanted to go talk to her, but he  
  
wasn't sure she would want to talk to him, he was just a very big ass. He heard a knock on his bedroom  
  
door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked trying to dry his tears.  
  
"It's me." The voice from the other side of the door said. Ron knew the voice it was Hermione's.  
  
He quickly got up and let her into his bedroom. He didn't bother to say anything he just hugged her.  
  
She rested her head aginst his chest, and just cried, and kept on saying how sorry she was.  
  
Finally Ron said "Quit aplogizing woman, and let me get a word in." Usually HErmione would  
  
take offense to that, but she figured that she nearly caused his death he deserved to get by with   
  
a few things. Ron continued "I am so sorry, I should have never broken up with you, and now I want  
  
to take it back, if you would let me."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for along time, and then she said "Boy, of course I still   
  
want to go out with you, as long as you never again bring up the fact I nearly drowned you."  
  
"Okay then its settled." Ron said smiling at HErmione. They kissed then they heard Ginny  
  
shout from down stairs "Harry's here!"   
  
They went downstairs to greet there friend. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyz.. I am so sorry that I dind't post chapter 10 sooner, but I have been having computer   
  
problems. Well, here is chpater 10, hope you like it please read AND review. Thankz. -Ginny  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story :  
  
  
  
George-and-Mione  
  
HuggyBuddy  
  
Loony Luna Potter  
  
daintress  
  
sweet-love16  
  
Emily-Dufleng  
  
Autoexec  
  
Thank you guys so much for readning AND reviewing my story luv ya guyz.   
  
-Ginny  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Its so good to see you." Harry said sitting his things down in the guest room they all showed   
  
him to. "I am so happy to finally be out of the Dursley's House. It is like pure hell there."   
  
"It's good to see you to Harry." Ginny said trying not to smile too much. "Hey, why are you   
  
guyz wet?" she tunred to Ron and Hermione and asked.  
  
"We went swimming." Ron said quickly.   
  
"I didn't know you had a pool." Harry said with a smile.   
  
"Yea, neither did I." Ginny added.  
  
"Well, I do. Let's get you guys some swimming suits and we will go swimming." Hermione added   
  
trying not to look at Ron, who she knew would object to this idea, but she was planning on Ginny   
  
and Harry swimming, and her and Ron chillin' in the hot tub, and talkin out their problems, and   
  
she needed someone to reassure her that she did great on her O.W.L.s.  
  
Ron showed Harry where to the guys swim suits were, and Hermione took Ginny up to her room and   
  
let her see her swimming suits. Ginny selected a black one. It was a strapeless top with a tiny   
  
bottom that  
  
tide on the sides. She looked in the mirror at herself and said "Hermione, I can't wear this."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked thinking that Ginny didn't like the suit. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"I love it, it just looks so awful on me, and shows so much skin." Ginny said turning around  
  
and looking at her butt in the mirror.  
  
"It looks wonderful. And you want Harry to notice you right?" Hermione asked with a sly smile  
  
.  
  
"Of course I do, but he hasn't noticed me in five years why would he notice me now?" Ginny asked  
  
frowning.  
  
"Gin, he likes you. He just thinks that you're a little young, and don't know what you want yet,  
  
and besides if Ron can ask ME out,  
  
Harry can DEFINITELY ask you out." Hermione said revealing that she was going out with Ginny's   
  
brother.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open and she quickly smiled, and said "So he finally asked you out?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm so excited." HErmione said.   
  
When Hermione finally convinced Ginny that she looked fine in the bikini, they made their  
  
way down stairs. When the got to the pool area the guys were already out their just talking. Harry  
  
was wearing a blue pair of swimming trunks. Harry's mouth dropped open. Ron elbowed him the stomch  
  
"Harry, that is my sister. Close your mouth. Hermione how the hell do you put that on my  
  
sister?" Ron asked. Ron was furius.  
  
"Ron, shut your mouth you big git. It is my life, my body, and if I want to walk out here  
  
in front of you, Harry, and the rest of England naked I will."   
  
Ginny stormed out, Harry followed her. 


End file.
